Mysteries from the past
by samb101
Summary: Well, Kai has two sisters that he didn't know about since they were seperated 8 years ago. Now they meet at the second world tournament.
1. chapter 1

Hi guys! Guess what? I've decided to rewrite this story. You see, the version I had previously uploaded sucked. After all, it was my first fanfic. So I'm rewriting it so that it wont suck as much.  
  
I do not own beyblade.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mysteries from the past Chapter 1:  
  
~ 8 years ago~  
  
Three young children were sitting in the abbey when Boris came in.  
  
"Your grandfather would like to see you now."Said Boris.  
  
Tink,Nikita and Kai followed Boris to see Voltaire. As they arrive Boris knocked on the door.  
  
"I have them sir." Boris told Voltaire as he walked into the room.  
  
"Good bring them in." Voltaire said as he stood up from his chair to see the three young children.  
  
The three of them walked in and sat down in the three seats that were there. Boris came in after they did.  
  
"Now the three of you may be wondering why I want you here instead of training." Said Voltarie as he walked back and forth in circles.  
  
The three children remained silent staring at their grandfather.  
  
"Well here is what I want you here for." Said Voltaire as he held out three bitbeasts.  
  
"You may each have one." Said Voltaire.  
  
" I want that one!!!" Yelled a hyper child named Nikita.  
  
"Nikita! You will get the one I give you and you will also stop yelling." Said an angry Voltaire.  
  
"Sorry sir." Nikita said.  
  
" Now Kai. This one is named Dranzer. You may have it. Tink, this one is Flameborg and Nikita this one is Skyborg." Voltaire said."Now Tink and Nikita, you will now be training with the demolition boys and Kai will be training with Boris."  
  
"What! Are you telling me that I cant train with Kai anymore? He's my brother!!!" Yelled Nikita as she stood up from her seat about to take a temper tantrum.  
  
"Nikita! What have I told you about yelling back at me or Boris! It is not you decision that you weather you train with Kai or not. Now back to your training." Said Voltaire.  
  
*** That night***  
  
"Tink. Are you awake?" Said Nikita as she sat up from her bed.  
  
"Yeah." Said Tink looking over to Nikita's bed to see what was the matter with Nikita.  
  
"Aren't you tired of them always telling us what to do?"Said Nikita.  
  
"Sort of but there's nothing we can do about it." Said Tink.  
  
"Well I think we should run away." Said Nikita as she stood up.  
  
**** Somewhere else in the abbey****  
  
"We have got to do something about Nikita's attitude. She is so hyper." Said Voltaire.  
  
" I agree. But I think that Kai and Tink are doing fine." Said Boris.  
  
" I think that tomorrow we should start a new training program." Said Voltaire.  
  
**** Meanwhile****  
  
"Be quiet Nikita or they'll hear us." Said Tink.  
  
"It's not my fault." Said Nikita.  
  
"It was your idea to run away." Said Tink getting angry at Nikita.  
  
"It was you idea to crawl through the vents." Said Nikita.  
  
"Who cares whose idea it was. Lets just get out of here." Said Tink as she kept crawling through the vents dreaming of freedom.  
  
~ 8 years later~  
  
Tink and Nikita finally did escape and are now part of the blading team called the Bladeshredders with their two team mates Jen and Saby.  
  
"Hey guys! We got a letter that says that some one will pay for us to go to the second world championships!" Said Saby jumping up and down with excitment.  
  
" Let me see!" Said Nikita as she ran over to see the letter.  
  
Nikita read the letter and then read it again and droped it with a blank look on her face.  
  
" Whats the matter Nikita?" Said Jen.  
  
" It says that Voltaire is paying for us." Said Nikita.  
  
" Why does it matter?" Said Saby.  
  
"Voltaire is my grandfather. And he makes me train whenever I see him." Nikita said as she thought of her very annoying yet evil grandfather.  
  
"Who cares. And the training will do you good." Said Jen as she and Saby ran upstairs to pack for the world tournament.  
  
"You guys don't understand." Nikita thought to herself.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you like the revised version better!  
  
Oh yeah. Review!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

I do not own beyblade.  
  
Meet the blade shredders chapter 2:  
  
" Okay guys. Were in Russia. All we need now is to find where were staying." Said Saby.  
  
" It shouldn't be that hard to find it. There's a map with our letter." Said Jen.  
  
" It's in Russian!" Said Saby.  
  
" I have an idea." Said Nikita.  
  
" Whats your idea?" Said Jen.  
  
" I think that we should split up and look for it and when one of us finds the place were staying they can call the other two people." Said Nikita.  
  
" Where exactly are we staying?" Said Saby.  
  
" The letter says were staying in the balcov abbey." Said Jen.  
  
" Where?" Said Nikita.  
  
" The Balcov Abbey. Why did you want to know?" Said Jen.  
  
" I just thought I heard the name before." Said Nikita.  
  
" We have another problem." Said Saby.  
  
"What?" Said Nikita.  
  
"Only two of us have cell phones." Said Saby.  
  
" Well since Jen and I are the only ones that have cell phones I'll go with Tink and Jen will go with Saby." Said Nikita.  
  
" Okay. See ya!" Said Nikita.  
  
" Hey Tink! Are you alive in there?" Said Nikita.  
  
" Whatever." Muttered Tink.  
  
" Cranky." Nikita muttered under her breath.  
  
An hour or so later  
  
Nikita and Tink were walking up the street when they heard some one yelling.  
  
" Aw come on Max! Shut up already. How many pixie sticks did you eat for lunch anyway?" Said a boy with long black hair and cat eyes.  
  
" TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR HOW I... What did you say Rei? I couldn't hear you." Said the boy named Max.  
  
" I wonder why he couldn't hear me." Rei said sarcastically.  
  
" Hi!" Said Nikita.  
  
" Hey. My names Tyson, the one with the talking labtop is Kenny, the hyper one is Max, the one that looks like a cat is Rei and the sourpuss is Kai. But who are you?" Said Tyson.  
  
" My name is Nikita and this is Tink and were the blade shredders." Said Nikita.  
  
" If you're a blading team you need more people on your team." Said Tyson.  
  
"Oh. We have two more people on our team but we split up earlier to find the place that we were staying at for the duration of the tournament." Said Nikita.  
  
" Mabey we can help you guys out. Where are you staying?" Said Max.  
  
" Were staying at a place called the Balcov Abbey." Said Nikita.  
  
" Why the heck are you staying there for!!!!" Said Tyson.  
  
" Because my grandfather paid for our ride here and he wants us to stay there. Why does it matter?" Said Nikita.  
  
" First of all who is your grandfather?" Said Tyson.  
  
" His name is Voltaire." Said Nikita.  
  
" OMG!!! Whats your last name!!!" Said Tyson.  
  
" My last name is Hiwatari. The same with my sister Tink." Said Nikita.  
  
" I guess that means that you two are Kai's sisters." Said Rei.  
  
" What are you talking about." Said Nikita.  
  
" Kai's last name is Hiwatari and he has a grandfather named Voltaire who runs the Balcov Abbey." Said Tyson.  
  
" Aw man now I have an annoying little sister and an annoying little brother er how old are you Kai?" Said Tink.  
  
" I'm 14" Said Kai.  
  
" Well I'm 14 too." Said Tink.  
  
" Whens your birthday?" Said Tink.  
  
" Thats none of your buisness." Said Kai.  
  
" Tell me!" Said Tink.  
  
" His birthday is Oct 14." Said Kenny.( I dont think that is his real birthday but if it is then i'm a pretty good guesser)  
  
" What! Thats my birthday!!!" Said Tink.  
  
I think that chapter sucked. Plz review! 


	3. chapter 3

Hi it's me again with another chapter of Meet the bladeshredders but first I would like to thank jrj101 and vampyre Neko for reviewing me in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
Meet The Bladeshredders Chapter 3:  
  
" That is impossible." Said Tink.  
  
" So Kai, how come you never told us that you had 2 sisters?" Said Tyson.  
  
" I never knew that I had any sisters either." Said Kai.  
  
" Didn't you're grandfather ever tell you that you had two sisters?" Said Rei.  
  
" No. He sort of left out that small detail." Said Kai.  
  
" You call that detail small?" Said Rei.  
  
" Nevermind that. I just want to know something about you two." Said Kai.  
  
" And what is it that you would like to know?" Said Nikita.  
  
" Did you two ever train in the abbey?" Said Kai.  
  
" Not that I know of." Said Nikita.  
  
" Do you remember any of your past." Asked Kai.  
  
" Come to think of it, I don't. What about you Tink?" Said Nikita.  
  
" Not really." Said Tink.  
  
" Where are you're teamates anyway?" Said Max.  
  
" Like I told you earlier, we split up to try and find the Balcov Abbey." Said Nikita.  
  
" Mabey they are already there." Said Max.  
  
" No they're not. They would have called us if they got there." Said Nikita.  
  
" If they're there then Voltaire probably would have taken their cell phone away and use them for bait to get you two there." Said Tyson.  
  
" But we planned on going there anyway." Said Nikita.  
  
" But he does'nt know that." Said Rei.  
  
" I have an idea. How about I call them." Said Nikita.  
  
" That would solve our problems." Said Max.  
  
" Thats odd. Theres no answer." Said Nikita.  
  
" Then they're probably there." Said Tyson.  
  
" Were probably walking right into their trap but lets go and get them." Said Nikita.  
  
" I'll go with you." Said Kai.  
  
At the abbey door  
  
" It's locked." Said Nikita.  
  
" Did you expect it to be open?" Said Tink.  
  
" LET US IN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Nikita.  
  
All of a sudden Tala and Ian came out.  
  
" I think that got their attention." Said Kai.  
  
" Alright you listen and you better listen good; my teamates are in there and I want to see them. NOW!" Said Nikita.  
  
" Talk about pushy." Tala mutteded under his breath.  
  
" And don't think I didn't hear that because I did!" Said Nikita.  
  
" Is she always like this?" Asked Kai.  
  
": Only when shes angry." Said Tink.  
  
" If you guys would take the time to listen then I would tell you where you're friends are." Said Tala.  
  
" Were listening." Said Nikita.  
  
" Well just follow us and ask Voltaire where they are." Said Ian.  
  
" Know what, I'll do that. Lead the way." Said Nikita.  
  
" Whats gotten into her?" Asked Kai.  
  
" Don't ask." Said Tink.  
  
As they walked they came up to a door.  
  
" This is Voltaire's office." Said Tala.  
  
" LET US IN!!!" Said Nikita.  
  
" Is that any way to treat you're dear old grandfather." Said Voltaire.  
  
" Dear- No. Old- Yes." Said Nikita.  
  
" And you're still as saucy as ever." Said Voltaire.  
  
" Yup and proud of it." Said Nikita.  
  
" Tell us where her teamates are you old geizer." Said Kai.  
  
" Ahem. What did you just call me?" Said Voltaire.  
  
" He meant very old geizer." Said Nikita.  
  
" I've almost had it with you're saucy mouth." Said Voltaire.  
  
" What-eva." Said Nikita.  
  
" That does it I've had enough of your saucy mouth. I will teach you to mess with me. I challange you to a beyblade match. You against Tala of the Demolition Boys." Said Voltaire.  
  
" You're on." Said Nikita.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was my very third chapter of my fanfic? Please review and tell me!


End file.
